Inn Manager's Woes
Event Start: 3/02/2015 17:00 PDT Event End: 3/08/2015 20:00 PDT Introduction Fight against Genocide Raids to get chips for Lilim's growth. You can get a UR Android, SSR Anroid, or an SR Android by competing in the event. This event seems to be a little more buggy than previous events. Some graphics might not display, and it is possible to find yourself on an error log screen. Simply go back to the main page to leave the error log screen. Here are the new androids to help you out. Personal Ranking Rewards Get raid butt so you can sneak into the hot springs and spy on scantily clad androids. Team Ranking Rewards Completion Rewards Progress the latest story to encounter raids and squash them! Turbo/Lucky Cards The turbo cards will be UR Cocoa from War Games 10 (1.25x stats) as well as the following Androids from the various Inn Manager's Woes summons and Spring Reward Shop 2015: Story * Opening Narrator: Gushing water echoes in he bathroom... In a hot spring in 3rd Avenue... Tsubaki: "Sigh... More losses for Tsubaki Inn this month..." Sasanqua: "Not a single quest in the house. This is not the time for you to be bathing, is it?" Tsubaki: "But the hot spring feels so nice. If only she could help us..." Sasanqua: "Nutro...I wonder where she is." Tsubaki: "I have no idea. Maybe we should close down." Narrator: SPLASH! Sasanqu: "!! Don't be stupid, TSubaki! We will not give up until we find Nutro! Let's get out there and pull some guests in from the street!" Tsubaki: "Wh..What? Now? But I am not dressed..." Sasanqua: "Now! Right now!" Tsubaki: "Awwwww....!" * Episode 1 L: "Wow, 3rd Avenue is a pretty place!" Neo: "Yes, they have a proprietary lord. And have developed an unique local culture." Narrator: Lantern adorn the lively streets filled with food stalls and barkers encouraging people to stay in their inn. (A beautiful town unlike the slums where we are from.) Check Point Robot: "Is your first time in 3rd Avenue? It is getting late. Do you need a place to stay? The inns here have great room, price and hot springs. You will not regret your stay there!" L: "Hot springs? What are hot springs?" Check Point Robot: "You don't know of hot springs?" Neo: "Let me see....Facilities that use water heated by the earths heat. The hot water carries some healing property to the human body." Check Point Robot: "Sure is an cold, scientific explanation..." L: "Wow! Sounds cool! player_name, I want to go to the hot springs!!" Neo: "Are you sure androids can bath safely? Depending on the water content it may oxidize our bodies." Tsubaki: "Ummm... Would you care for a night at a hot spring inn? Narrator: ?! An android barker, with only a towel wrapped around her naked body. L: "OMG, so provocative!" Neo: "You! Where is your self respect...." Narrator: Whistles tear through the air! Security Robot: "No no no! Scantly dressed in the main street like this! Are you soliciting for dodgy services? You are breaking every 3rd Avenue indecency law with flying colors!" Sasanqua: "Oops. I guessed as much... I'm sorry! We run a hot spring inn, not a brothel!" Tsubaki: "I told you so... I will only be frowned upon, if I make an appearance out on the main street." Security Robot: "...oh? Aren't you Tsubaki?" Tsubaki: "Ah...yes. It has been a while." Security Robot: "It sure has! I rarely hear of your inn these days... You used to be the best inn in all of 3rd Avenue." Narrator: The security robot left uttering words of dismay. Sasanqua: "That was close!" Tsubaki: "Ummm... I am sorry to have surprised you with my disgrace. I am Tsubaki, I am an android that runs a hot spring inn just down this alley. This is Sasanqua, my partner in business." Neo: "Is your inn in such bad shape that you have to dress like that to gain clients?" Sasanqua: "Would you like to know more about Miss Tsubaki? A story unavoidable of tears?" L: "Sure do!" Neo: "We have no choice... Shall we listen to their story, player_name?" * Episode 2 Neo: "I see. You are trying to rebuild your business." Sasanqua: "Yes, but there are many competitors in the 3rd Avenue. All of them have unique water qualities, so...n one is interested in just a normal hot spring inn." Tsubaki: "We used to be quite popular in the past though." Sasanqua: "We need some catchy sales line, like 'Your tense muscles will relax in an instant!'" Tsubaki: "The only effect of water lacking in this town is beauty. We thought if we nail that, we have a chance in recovery. So we paid all we have to an informant." L: "For what?" Sasanqua: "Info on Nutro, an android that can create a beauty bath. We heard she is in the slums near the Coliseum." Neo: "The slum is filled with criminals and bonkers robots. It is too dangerous for the two of you to visit." Sasanqua: "But if we don't ask Nutro for her help..." L: "I know! We can accompany Tsubaki to the slums and kick the bad guys in their behinds!" Neo: "...I see. I must say, I would like a dip in the beauty bath myself. What do you say, player_name?" Narrator: (So she has been convinced?!) Narrator: In the slums as per Tsubaki's informant..." Sasanqua: "It's so dark...I am scared..." Tsubaki: "I forgot to change...." Narrator: (She is wearing nothing but a towel again.) L: "Noooo worries! You are in good hands!" Neo: "Since when are you the leader..." Narrator: Shadows of discarded robots scurry through the alleys. Narrator: (This really is a dangerous area. We better find our target and get out of here fast.) Fortune Teller: "...An unfamiliar face." Neo: "! Who are you...?" Fortune Teller: "Me? A humble fortune teller living in the slums." Tsubaki: "Fortunes! I love fortunes!" L: "Me too! Can you tell me my fortune for today?" Neo: "Hold on to your horses! Do you know of an android called Nutro?" Fortune Teller: "An android, you say..." Narrator: The fortune teller holds out her open palm. Fortune Teller: "Money is the key that opens all the doors. Show kindness to a humble fortune teller." Neo: "...! Whatever! Here!" Narrator: (That was quite a lot of money....) Fortune Teller: "..Good, good. You were looking for...Her?" Narrator: Behind the curtains lies... * Episode 3 ???: "... ... ..." Narrator: An android sits curled up in a corner. Tsubaki: "Are you..." Sasanqua: "Nutro?" Fortune Teller: "That is right." Neo: "Hey! You knew all along and still charged me? Give me my money back!" Fortune Teller: "I wouldn't have told you if it weren't for the money." Neo: "How dare you! You con artist!" Nutro: "...? You were looking for me?" Tsubaki: "Nutro... I have found you at last." Sasanqua: "Will you come with us to run a hot spring inn? We really need your help." Nutro: "... ... ... I'm sorry. I...I can't create the healing liquid anymore. I am a useless android..." Tsubaki: "...How could that be?" Fortune Teller: "Seems she lost her ability to create the liquid ever since her master left he. I picked her up from the dumps and brought her here." Neo: "You were discarded in the dumps...Can we help her somehow?" Narrator: (Since her Qualia is still functional...The ability to 'creaet' the liquid is intact. Which means her lack of maintenance is the cause to her disability to emit the liquid. Maybe a clogged tube...or some other malfunction...) Tsubaki: "If we fix that she will work again?" L: "C'mon! Let's fix her, player_name!" Narrator: Nutro looks at me with pleading eyes. Narrator: (If I could only give back to her a reason to live...Let's at least give it a shot!) L: "I have a question!" Neo: "Yes, Miss L?" L: "Where does the liquid come out from?" All: "... ..." Nutro: "...here." Narrator: Nutro points at her... L: "Ohhhh! Nipp..." Narrator: (Struggles) Narrator: Neo immediately covers L's mouth with her hands. Narrator: (I see... I see...) Neo: "S...She is an android. That is not a problem, is it?! Give it all you got, player_name!" * Episode 4 Nutro: "It's flowing..." L: "It's flowing!!!" Narrator: (Thank god...!) Narrator: After many hours, I was able to get the liquid to flow. Neo: "Way to go, player_name!" Tsubaki: "I am so happy for you, Nutro!" Nutro: "Thank you...I...Um...I would like to take up your offer to work at the inn. That is, if you don't mind...?" Sasanqua: "Of course! Welcome aboard!" Nutro: "Thank you. I am glad to know that there are still people that want me." Narrator: (This should bring business back to Tsubaki.) Tsubaki: "...player_name? Will you be our first client?" Sasanqua: "Yeah! You will have silky smooth skin!" Narrator: (True. This milky white water sure looks good for the skin. I will take up their kind gesture...) Narrator: Rushing water echoes in the bathroom... Narrator: (...How relaxing. The water melts away the damage from my travels.) Narrator: Door suddenly opens!! Neo: "Can we take a dip in the bath too?" L: "Bath time! Yippee!" player_name: "!!?" Neo: "Whoa! Don't tell me you don't want to share a bath with androids." Narrator: (Of course not, but is this going to be ok? Wait...why are they fully clothed?) Narrator: Splash... Neo: "My, this is good. Warms me right to the core..." L: "I'm going to swim! Wheeee!" Narrator: SPLASH! SPLASH! Neo: "Hey! Cur that out! No manners at all... Geez. ... ... ... ... Why are you fully unclothed?" L: "player_name is buck naked!" player_name: "... ..." END